The present invention relates to an enclosure assembly, and more particularly to an enclosure assembly useful for containing animals which requires no tools or fasteners for assembly.
Animal cages and the like are very popular for pet owners to purchase for housing their domestic pet. The cage can allow the pet owner to enjoy their pet while also maintaining the pet in an enclosed and controlled environment. Cages or other similar enclosures can be made from a variety of materials such as plastic, iron, steel, wood, aluminum, woven fabric, etc. The material from which the cage is made can depend on whether the cage is primarily used indoors or outdoors. In any event, pet owners want cages to be durable so that animals enclosed within the cage cannot escape and animals outside the cage cannot enter.
Cages also can include multiple functions in addition to providing a safe enclosure for the pet. For example, the cage can provide a sanitary environment for the pet, and in some instances where more than one pet is contained within the same cage, the cage can include structure for dividing the interior thereof for separating the multiple pets. Also, some cages can be easily transportable. For instance, in U.S. Publication Ser. No. 2007/0277745, a containment system is described as being collapsible for storage. Other similar cages can include a handle or other device for transporting the cage.
Unfortunately, most cages can be difficult for a layperson to assemble and setup. Many, if not all, cages require tools and fasteners for assembly. For example, in U.S. Publication Ser. No. 2007/0277745, it is described that all panels and the floor pan are connected to each through conventional means, primarily screws, washers and threaded inserts. When purchased, these cages may not provide the tools or correct number of fasteners for assembling the cage, and even when the tools and correct number of fasteners are provided, assembly often requires more than one person to complete. This can be inconvenient to the pet owner who wants an easy-to-assemble cage that requires minimal time and effort for assembling the cage. Additional inconvenience is found when the owner does not have the requisite tools or fasteners for assembling the cage. In such a circumstance, the owner must purchase the proper tools and fasteners which ultimately increases the cost of the cage.
Therefore, a need exists for an enclosure or cage assembly that can be assembled without the use of tools or fasteners. In addition, the enclosure or cage assembly needs to be convenient and easy to assemble and not require more than one person to complete the assembly. Lastly, once assembled, the enclosure or cage assembly needs to provide a safe and sanitary environment for the pet, be easy to maintain and clean, and provide enjoyment to both the pet and the owner.